shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hetalia: Axis Powers
}} Axis Powers Hetalia (ヘタリア Axis Powers, Hetaria Akushisu Pawāzu) is a webcomic with a manga and anime adaption, by Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和 Himaruya Hidekazu). Plot The series presents an allegorical interpretation of political and historic events, particularly of the World War II era, in which the various countries are represented by human-like characters. Hetalia (ヘタリア) is a portmanteau combining hetare (へタレ, Japanese for "unreliable") and Italia (イタリア). This is to make light of Italy's apparent cowardice during World War II and overall character. Achievements Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 2 had been the #No.1 New York Times Manga Bestsellers Of 2011. Characters Known human name :Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/Veneziano) :Ludwig (Germany) :Honda Kiku (Japan) :Alfred F. Jones (America) :Arthur Kirkland (England) :Francis Bonnefoy (France) :Ivan Braginsky (Russia) :Wang Yao (China) :Matthew Williams (Canada) :Lovino Vargas (South Italy/Romano) :Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain) :Roderich Edelstein (Austria) :Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary) :Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) :Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) :Basch Zwingli (Switzerland) :Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus) :Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) :Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) :Eduard von Bock (Estonia) :Raivis Galante (Latvia) :Tolys Laurinaitis (Lithuania) :Heracles Karpusi (Greece) :Sadik Adnan (Turkey) :Im Yong Soo (Korea) :Peter Kirkland (Sealand) Unknown human name :Australia :Belgium :Bulgaria :Cameroon :Cuba :Cyprus :Denmark :Egypt :Holy Roman Empire :Hong Kong :Hutt River :Iceland :India :Kugelmugel :Ladonia :Liechtenstein :Luxembourg :Macau :Moldova :Molossia :Monaco :Netherlands :New Zealand :Niko Niko Republic :Norway :Portugal :Romania :Seborga :Seychelles :Taiwan :Thailand :Ukraine :Vietnam :Wy Ships Het :AmeBel — the ship between America and Belarus :AmeriKraine — the ship between America and Ukraine :AmeViet — the ship between America and Vietnam :AsaSey — the ship between England and Seychelles :AusHun — the ship between Austria and Hungary :FraCo — the ship between France and Monaco :GerSey — the ship between Germany and Seychelles :HongSey — the ship between Hong Kong and Seychelles :HongWan — the ship between Hong Kong and Taiwan :ItaSey — the ship between North Italy and Seychelles :KikuWan — the ship between Japan and Taiwan :LietBel — the ship between Lithuania and Belarus :PolBel — the ship between Poland and Belarus :PruLiech — the ship between Prussia and Liechtenstein :PruHun — the ship between Prussia and Hungary :Ribbon Pair — the ship between France and Seychelles :RomaBel — the ship between South Italy and Belgium :RusBel — the ship between Russia and Belarus :RusHun — the ship between Russia and Hungary :SpaBel — the ship between Spain and Belgium :SpaHun — the ship between Spain and Hungary :SwissLiech — the ship between Switzerland and Liechtenstein Slash :AmeCan — the ship between America and Canada :AmeIce — the ship between America and Iceland :AmeKor — the ship between Korea and America :Ameripan — the ship between America and Japan :AsaKiku — the ship between England and Japan :Itapan — the ship between Japan and North Italy :DenIce — the ship between Denmark and Iceland :DenNor — the ship between Denmark and Norway :DenSu — the ship between Denmark and Sweden :EngIta — the ship between England and North Italy :FraNada — the ship between France and Canada :FrUK — the ship between France and England :GerIta — the ship between Germany and North Italy :Germancest — the ship between Germany and Prussia :GerUK — the ship between Germany and England :Giripan — the ship between Greece and Japan :Holpan — the ship between Netherlands and Japan :HongIce — the ship between Hong Kong and Iceland :Itacest — the ship between North and South Italy :KorHong — the ship between Korea and Hong Kong :LietPol — the ship between Lithuania and Poland :LithAut - the ship between Lithuania and Austria :NedCan — the ship between Netherlands and Canada :NedPort — the ship between Netherlands and Portugal :NedSpa — the ship between Netherlands and Spain :NiChu — the ship between Japan and China :NorIce — the ship between Norway and Iceland :NorFin — the ship between Norway and Finland :OzNz — the ship between Australia and New Zealand :PruAus — the ship between Prussia and Austria :PruCan — the ship between Prussia and Canada :PruIta — the ship between Prussia and North Italy :PruMano — the ship between Prussia and South Italy :PruNor — the ship between Prussia and Norway :RoChu — the ship between Russia and China :RusAme — the ship between Russia and America :RusCan — the ship between Russia and Canada :RusEng — the ship between Russia and England :RusEst — the ship between Russia and Estonia :RusLat — the ship between Russia and Latvia :RusLiet — the ship between Russia and Lithuania :RusPol — the ship between Russia and Poland :RusPrus — the ship between Russia and Prussia :SeaLat — the ship between Sealand and Latvia :Spamano — the ship between Spain and Romano :SuFin — the ship between Sweden and Finland :SwissAus — the ship between Switzerland and Austria :TurGreece — the ship between Turkey and Greece :UKCan — the ship between England and Canada :USUK — the ship between America and England Femslash :BelaHun - the ship between Belarus and Hungary :BelaLiech -the ship between Belarus and Liechtenstein :BelaUkr — the ship between Belarus and Ukraine :HunLiech - the ship between Hungary and Liechtenstein :TaiHun - the ship between Taiwan and Hungary :TaiViet — the ship between Taiwan and Vietnam Fanon Due to the majority of characters being male, slash is the most popular ship type in the fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hetalia: Axis Powers on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : List